jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
In The Game
JWTM's rock-smash hit, In The Game, will be part of his upcoming mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper, release for 2013. Appearently, In The Game, will also end up in JWTM's #EFTW Soundtrack for 2015. This song will soon be re-edited and released 2015 when FKR mixtape drops according to JWTM; saying that "the hook will be sung instead of rapped on". JWTM's "In The Game" (prod. by Omito) Lyrics Verse 1 There was once a story my friend told me Stackin’ around house and it’s all green All full money, stuck with bees and honey Grass that hops like bunny, never mind not funny Back to my rhyme, left life at times Call that a crime, thought I had no time Truthfully i stay like a soldier just to rise But I was even better young and just stuck in my prime Better if I run, I just slipped in slime Time is of the essence, so truth’s in the present Livin’ life large and livin’ life grand Taking back what’s mine towards 3,000 brands And they be stealing lyrics cause they stuck like quicksand Rushing everyday cause my life’s in my hands Try to give them proof and they just don’t understand Froze time and I teleported up from the roof Till this day all citizens still don’t know the truth Call me crazy but the old man is crankin, cookin’ in the booth If I crank too much then imma lose a tooth If this story wasn’t told, then it’s super new Hook 20,000 dollars in my bank All of my failures draining down the sank Rising my responsibilities Money grand, prosper, more to think You be stuck up in a tank While i'll stuck up in the fame I'll be out here in the game I'll be out here in the game Verse 2 Knock em out hard, call me Mayweather And even when it's May i still control the weather Yeah i still got it, JoeySideAutomatic Mr. Payback When Get A Chance To Funny how that operates J.S.F.'s in Real Estate Wait until i open gates But is it enough to take somethin i appreciate Like findin' 20's in my bank Not everything i do has in involve deadweights Scaling how much my stack has grown 38 hundred billion, killin' this life i dream of Workin' all day and night just the restate investments All the time, there's a key towards a new dimension that will open doors Rappin' and stuntin' to somethin' new to y'all and will evolve towards a monster That's just somethin' you can't question and pray to your lord Cause when i'm makin' cash i'll be running a war Outmatched this ain't things that you've ever seen before Hook 20,000 dollars in my bank All of my failures draining down the sink Rising my responsibilities Money grand, prosper, more to think You be stuck up in a tank While i'll stuck up in the fame I'll be out here in the game I'll be out here in the game Verse 3 Forget about them all Forget about the haters They'll try and make me bad I'll be a livesaver Most kids don't know their task Always follow direction Bad dreams left in the past Written in the transcription Annoying how they think they knew the kid that was Grown as a young rapper who don't pay for love Just waiting for inspiring pictures above Connected through the stars and will always count the judge The judge is for how many times i've deserved bankroll If they don't pay up they can get sued Head of office, too much power, I can't even think Too much money for my fam and my photoshoot Ballin' round the world like you've never seen me though Clapping through the town since I've got my bankroll Jumping up and down cause i've resurrected soles For a education rap that they don't even know Hook (x2) 20,000 dollars in my bank All of my failures draining down the sink Rising my responsibilities Money grand, prosper, more to think You'll be stuck up in a tank While i'll stuck up in the fame I'll be out here in the game I'll be out here in the game Gallery coming soon... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:EFTW Soundtrack Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs Category:Written by JoeySideFire